Sinners Or Saints: A Saints Row Story
by YoungShadow93
Summary: In Stilwater,Michigan, there are four gangs that control the city. The Vice Disciples The Grande Famiglia, and the Emblem Drifters. Then there's the 3rd Street Saints. They are the smallest of the four major gangs but are a force to be reckoned with. 22 year old Toni Feliciano a.k.a Snow is no stranger to the danger of being a gangbanger. She's a member of the Saints and loves the
1. Prologue

_***Cue the scene where Toni is cruising in her car riding through the city***_

 _ **My name's Toni Feliciano but everyone calls me Snow. I'm a member of one the most notorious gangs in all of Stilwater: The 3rd Street Saints. We're one of the smallest gangs around but everyone knows who we are. People see the purple rag or tattoos and they automatically know not to fuck with me. Ever since my gang came to power we've been at war with other gangs trying to take over our turf known as "The Row". Everyday I walk out my home I know that my life is in danger..but I love the risk. I love this life. I love my gang and my hood. I'm making bank, I get respect,and I got the is my city and my hood. I'm calling the shots and I'm not going to stop until we rise to the the top. These punk ass cops and other gangs think they can stop us. But Saint's don't die…*cocks her gun and parks her car stepping out of it and approaches a group of rival gang members* We multiply *gunshot***_


	2. The Life Of A Saint

**Toni's POV**

 **Welcome to Stilwater (That's with one L,bitch) located right in Michigan a couple miles away from Detroit. It's a great place to live, raise a family, plenty of friendly people and nice sites to see and just a peaceful city.**

 ***Gunshots ring out and sounds of sirens ring out with people fighting and yelling in the background***

 **Psh...Yea right. This place is nothing but a hell hole filled with crime and violence and drama. Every corner you walk there's a crackhead,prostitute,dope dealer,or just any other kind of shady motherfuckers that dwell here. The biggest issue here though is the gang violence. It's never ending bloodshed around here and everyday there's someone getting sent to the big house, the hospital or worse-the cemetery. There are three gangs that reside here in Stilwater, the Grande Famiglia, The Emblem Drifters,and the Vice God's. Then there's us, the 3rd Street Saints. We're the smallest of the other three but like they say in in spanish "somos pocos pero locos"(We're small but we're crazy). We've been around for years now,basically since before I was born and we're pretty well known around here. If you see anyone rocking purple gear or tagging the walls up with the 3rd St. on it or a tattoo of the Fleur De Isle, that's all us. The gang was formed by my dad and a few of his friends from the hood to protect themselves from other gangs that were trying to take over their neighborhood. It started off small but eventually got a little bigger and could handle their own in gang fights or other situations. I've been a Saint since I was in my daddy's nutsack and was raised in this lifestyle first hand so there's nothing I haven't seen or done. My dad, who was the leader, was killed in a drug deal gone bad 3 years ago. It still bothers me everytime I think about it because my dad was my everything but just like any gangbanger, you know the consequences that come with choosing this lifestyle.**

 **I pull up to the old abandoned church a.k.a the hangout spot for the Saints. It's been abandoned for years now but we decided to use it as our main headquarter where we meet up for business or just to chill. Nobody really bats an eye because the place is so deserted so we don't get hassled by cops or any bystanders passing through. I get out my purple custom 1969 Dodge Challenger (My dad's old car given to me) and walk in seeing the crew already there and a huge crowd which catches my attention.**

 **Jack:*in the middle of the crowd beating some guy down* C'mon bitch! My grandma puts a better fight than you! *punches him***

 **That's Jack a.k.a J-Rip as we like to call him. He's been my homeboy since we were kids and is my right hand man. He's known as the "psycho" of the group since he's so hotheaded,brash,and trigger-happy, ready to get in any kind of action no matter how risky it is. When he's not going all rambo on people,he's pretty chill but sarcastic and rude as fuck,not caring who he offends.**

 **Toni:*walks over to him* Sup dawg. Watchu guys got going on here?*looking at the guy on the ground all beaten up badly***

 **Jack:*nods and daps her*Ay wassup Toni Tone! Nothing much man we got a new recruit today so we're throwing him a nice little welcome party I like to call Canonizing *punches the guy in his eye***

 **Canonizing is our little way of calling it a "jump in". Everyone who joins the Saints has to go a one minute beat down by the other members and if they can survive the beating,they're in. I remember when I first got jumped when I was 12. Let's just say it hurt everytime I tried to sneeze,cough,or laugh for a whole week and a half. After a couple more beatings by Jack and the rest of the crew,Damien comes out.**

 **Damien:Alright that's enough guys.**

 **Jack:*groans*Aw man it was just starting to get good *punches the guy hard in the stomach making him throw-up*Whew! that was a work-out!*laughs***

 **Damien:*shakes head*Go get this guy cleaned up and freshened up and make sure you get him some band-aids but not the ones with the cartoons on it. Those are mine. *he nods over to some of the guys who drag the poor guy into the church***

 **Damien is the current leader of the Saints, being next in line since my father's death. He was also one of the founding members of the Saints,basically an O.G and was my dad's best friend. Damien's a really cool guy,just don't get on his bad side.**

 **Maddie:*comes out holding a plunger* Ok which one of you fuckers clogged up the toilet again?**

 **Jack:*chuckles*Hehe sorry there Madz. I had too many jalapenos on my burrito when I went to Chipotles.**

 **Maddie:*narrows eyes*Figures it'd be you *throws the plunger at Jack's face***

 **Jack:*yells in disgust*Ew gross! It's still fresh! *uses a random Saints rag to wipe his face***

 **Maddie or Maddie Beatz as we like to call her is another one of my close friends. She may be small but she has a short temper and is not someone you'd want to cross. She and Jack have this weird on and off relationship where some days they're cool with each other and all lovey dovey and then there's days like this where they're at each other's throats. I chuckle and dap her up.**

 **Toni:Damn Maddie when you said you were gunna be handling some shit I didn't think you were serious *laughs***

 **Maddie:*rolls eyes and laughs*Oh whatever. If this asshole right here would stop finding new ways to piss me off then maybe I wouldn't always have to be in a grumpy mood.**

 **Jack:*laughs*Girl you stay in your feelings. You always tripping over small shit.**

 **Maddie:Kuz you try my life everyday from the moment you wake up! *sighs annoyed* Toni you need to hook me up with your brother. I need a real man.**

 **Jack:*frowns*Are you calling me a little boy?**

 **Maddie:I ain't calling ya for dinner!**

 **And of course they start arguing again as usual but what else is new? As I talk with the rest of the crew I hear "Money" playing in the distant and see my brother Los pull up in his chrome purple lowrider and everyone gathers around dapping him up or getting hugs from the ladies. My brother is like a in the Row and all over Stilwater knows who he 're both higher ranks,me being "captain" and him being second in command since he's older than I am and has put in more work (a.k.a done more things for the gang that's risen up his rank) than all of us and he doesn't take shit from anyone..but I still punk him kuz he's a bitch to me but hey that's sibling love right there.**

 **Los:*walks up and daps Toni and Jack and hugs Maddie* Sup shorties. What ya'll been up to?**

 **Toni:Just chilling. Where were you at though?I haven't seen you since yesterday afternoon.**

 **Los:*shrugs*Ehh had some business to handle. Baby mama was trippin' and shit so you know I had to put her in check.**

 **Jack:You gave her that dick didn't you?*grins***

 **Los:*smirks* You know it! *high fives Jack***

 **Maddie:*rolls eyes*You guys are so lame.**

 **Toni:*laughs*Ya'll wild. Yo where's Diggy and Jake at? We got some important shit we need to get cover-**

 **Diggy:*walks up behind them holding up some papers* Already got that taken care of homie *smiles***

 **Diggy is the brains of the whole crew. He's usually the one who does what we call "research" and finds out info from what's going on with our rivals or what's happening on the streets and is a superb tactician. He's kind of a nerd too so we always pick on him.**

 **Toni:*smiles and daps him* My man. What you got for us today?**

 **Diggy:*smiles*Just a little something something I was looking up that could possibly help us bring down the others. I'll discuss it when Damien starts the meeting. Jake should be here any minute.**

 **Jake:*pulls up in his Purple Range Rover and comes out smoking a cigarette as usual* Yo waddup dawgs?**

 **Jack:*looks him up and down*Fuck you been? You're always "fashionably" late to shit.**

 **Jake's another one of the homies. I've known him for a few years now when he one day just randomly showed up and wanted to join. We were kinda skeptical at first because he didn't grow up around the Row like the rest of us. He's actually from Detroit,but he grew up in the hood too and he's proven he's down for whatever and he's also a lieutenant of the Saints. Only thing we have a problem with him is that he stays asking questions and seems to always be anxious about stuff and another thing..**

 **Jake:*shrugs puffing out a cloud of smoke* Sorry man. There were hella cops around so I was tryna stay low.**

 **Jack:Hm funny how every time Jake's around there's always 5-0 around.** **Maddie:Yea dude you're like a cop magnet *laughs***

 **Jake:*rolls eyes*Haha you guys are hilarious. Anyways I'm here so let's do this thing.**

 **Damien:*stands up at the top of the stairs with Toni,Los,Jake,Jack and Diggy standing in front of the crowd since they're higher rank* Ok everyone listen up and let's get down to business. If we're serious about taking over the Row completely, we gotta let those motherfuckers know what time it is. We have to be smart and stay low key so no messing around or getting caught up. 'Course you can always drop a motherfucker for sporting the wrong rag. So long as word gets out that the Saints mean major business this time I don't give a damn how you it just be smart,ya feel me?**

 **Everyone:Hell yea!**

 **Damien:*nods and smiles*Good. Now go ahead and do whatever it is ya'll do when you're not busy.**

 **Random Guy:Let's play double dutch!**

 **Everyone:YAAAY!**

 **Damien:Yo you guys *nods over at Toni,Los,Jake,Jack,and Diggy* You guys look over your shoulders out there in the streets. The block is hot and you never know when you're going to run into a rival. Especially you Jack *raises eyebrow at him***

 **Jack:*scoffs and waves him off* Please I'm good Dame. I can take care of myself.**

 **Maddie:*mumbles*You can barely wipe yourself right..**

 **Damien:Like I said be careful. I'll catch ya'll later *leaves and heads inside the church***

 **Toni:*stuffs hands inside her pocket*So what's the moves for today?**

 **Maddie:Ooh! Let's head over to McRatchet! *smiles***

 **Jack:Hell yea I'm craving a Double McRatchetnator!*rubs his stomach***

 **Toni:I'm down,just don't cause a scene like you did last time when we went there *points at Jack***

 **Jack:Ay! It ain't my fault that those fools are cheap with their sauce.**

 **Los:*laughs*Well let's head over there then.**

 **Maddie:*smiles*I'll ride with you Los. To keep you company ya know?*twirls her hair***

 **Los:*smiles*Sure hop in shorty *they both get in his car and head out***

 **Jack:*scowls and shakes heading to Toni's car***

 **Toni:*laughs*Aww is someone salty?**

 **Jack:*rolls eyes*Please I can care less what that hoe does *secretly sends her a text saying "I miss you"**

 **Toni:*looks over at his phone and chuckles to herself* Whatever you say bro. You two tagging along?*looks over at Jake and Diggy***

 **Jake:*shakes head while lighten up his 4th cigarette* No I'm fine. I'm going to go handle some business.**

 **Diggy:You always have some "business" you need to handle. You sure you ain't leading some kinda double life or something?*chuckles***

 **Jake:*shrugs and chuckles* Naw it's just some stuff I gotta do. I'll see you guys later *leaves***

 **Jack:*watches him leave and frowns* You know I still don't trust him.**

 **Diggy:*chuckles*Ahh you know how Jake is. He's a man of mystery. Anyhoo I'll catch you guys later, I'ma hit up Dame about some info *daps them and leaves***

 **I pull out the church parking lot and we head to McRatchet's. Of course as usual we run into some fuck boys but we handled barely broke a sweat. Like I said it's a dangerous lifestyle we live but I wouldn't change it for nothing or no one.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **Lauren:*finishes decorating the living room*Well this is our new home. What do you think sweetie?*smiles at the little curly hair green eyed boy whose busy putting up a picture of him and Lauren on the coffee table***

 **Ricky:*smiles*It's pwetty mommy!**

 **I smile and rub his head and look over our new home. I recently moved from Miami so that I could start a new life with my son Ricky. He's 4 years old and my pride and joy. His father and I split up shortly after her was born so I have been raising him on my own ever since. I was living with my parents while I went to work and school. I was a nurse at the old hospital I worked at and now I transferred over to here. The reason I left Miami was because it was too hectic and fast paced and I wanted to raise Rickey in a better environment. Michigan wasn't my ideal place but when I looked up more about it, it wasn't so bad so off I went. Now I did hear that this place is a bit sketchy but I live in the middle of the suburbs and the urban area so it's not too bad,and I'm now living in a pretty decent apartment (although they need to do something about the tiny bug problem). I just wanted to get away from everything but it seems like my past caught up to me because I later found out that my ex lives here in Stilwater as well. Ugh I hope I don't run into him at all. He and I..well it didn't end well, but I'm glad he's out of our lives. All he sends is a lousy check of $60 for child support but I always send it back to him. I don't need his money because even though I may be struggling, my son and I are doing just fine on our own.**

 **Lauren:*smiles* I believe we did a pretty good job. Now who wants some nuggets and fries?**

 **Ricky:*smiles and jumps up and down* I do! I do!**

 **Lauren:*laughs and picks him up* Okey dokey my love let's go eat. *carries him to the kitchen***

 **I prepare our plates and we eat. After we finish we watch a little bit of cartoons and then we prepare for bed. I tuck Ricky in his bed and kiss his head smiling. He's adorable when he's asleep because when he's awake he's such a handful but I love him so much. I watch a little bit of tv and shortly drift off as well on the couch. It's going to be hard but I believe things will turn out for the best for Ricky and I. I'm ready to start a new life.**


	3. Turf War

**Toni's POV**

 **So it's another day and I'm currently in my house that I share with Jack,Maddie,and Los and I'm currently listening to the beautiful sensation of Jaddie arguing early in the morning about some dumb shit as usual..if they weren't my friends I'd kill them a looong time ago.**

 **Maddie:I told you that I wanna know who's underwear this is!*holds up a red thong***

 **Jack:And I told** _ **you**_ **that I have no idea who's those are!**

 **Maddie:*chuckles not believing him* Oh ho ho don't try to play stupid with me Jack! I know that you probably went out creeping with Toni last night when you said you were "supposedly" going to get to some milk.**

 **Toni:*holds up finger while eating cereal*Uh why am I being dragged into this?**

 **Jack:I wasn't out doing anything! We were chilling and we forgot to get the milk. So what?**

 **Maddie:Oh so you conveniently forget to bring the milk just like you've conveniently forgot whose underwear this is *raises eyebrow and crosses arms***

 **Jack:*slams hand table* I told you I don't know who it belongs to! Toni knows I didn't do shit.**

 **Toni:Again why am I being dragged into this?**

 **Jack:I know I'm telling the truth. Besides I don't see why I have to explain myself to you. I'm a grown ass man.**

 **Maddie:Well if you were a "man" you'd confess to your wrongs because that's what a real "man" would do.**

 **Jack:*sucks teeth*Girl if you don't get out my face..-**

 **They continue arguing more and I just shake my head and scroll through Instagram. Those two argue from the minute they wake up to the minute they sleep. I'm used to it but it gets annoying and old. As I keep going through Insta, Los comes out and shakes his head as he sees the argument going on.**

 **Los:*pouring himself a cup of O.J* let me guess..it's about something stupid right?**

 **Toni:*nods head while going through her phone* When is it not?**

 **Maddie:Now I'm going to ask you again Jack:Whose thong is this?!**

 **Jack:Ugh! For the last time woman! It's not mine it's-**

 **Los:*grabs the thong from Maddie's hand* It's mine.**

 **Toni:Yours? Uh is there something you're not telling us Carlos?*raises eyebrow smirking***

 **Los:*chuckles*Naw it's not mine. I mean it belongs to this one Vice God bitch I was fucking the other day. We were all over the place including the table.**

 **Toni:*pushes her bowl away and gets up* Ok well I've lost my appetite. Anyways since we've now discovered who was the owner of the dirty drawers, it's time to roll out to the spot.**

 **Maddie:*smiles*Ok. Just let me get my purse and my gun. By the way I'm riding with Los *smirks at Jack and goes to get her stuff***

 **Jack:*frowns***

 **Los:*laughs and pats his shoulder*Ay don't get mad bro. I know that's your girl and I ain't gunna try nothing..but if she does then blame it on the hormones *winks and walks out to his car laughing***

 **Jack:*mumbles under his breath*I swear if he wasn't your brother and also second in command I'd-**

 **Toni:Just stand there and keep talking shit and not do anything *chuckles and grabs her gun tucking it behind her back and puts on her purple beanie* C'mon dude let's go.**

 **We all head over to the spot and arrive shortly after. We walk in the church and see Damien,Diggy,and Jake talking.**

 **Damien:*nods at them and smiles*Ahh I see you guys have finally made it. Just in time to. Diggy here has just told us that there's a turf war going on at the docks and we needa get in on what's going down there.**

 **Diggy:Yeah man apparently the Vice Lords, the Grande Famiglia, and the Drifters are all duking out over there trying to take control of the shipment which if we could get down there quick enough we can get in on it before they do.**

 **Toni:Ay I'm down. How bout you guys?**

 **Jack:*loading his glock*Shit you ain't even gotta tell me twice.**

 **Maddie:*loads her gun*Yeah man Fuck 48!(by the way that's an inside joke)**

 **Everyone:...(wtf)**

 **Jack:Uh mad who's 48?**

 **Maddie:Oh I got it from this guy named Cam on this one show called "Bicking Back Being Bool"**

 **Toni:Ooookay...well anyways let's roll.**

 **Damien:I'll be riding with 'll meet you guys down there. And Jack don't do anything-**

 **Jack:Stupid. I know you told me already a million times *rolls eyes*Now let's go shoot some motherfuckers.**

 **Maddie:*bites lip*Oooh bae I love when you talk violent.**

 **Jack:*smirks*Just wait til tonight. Ima show you violent.**

 **Jake:*disgusted*Ok you guys are a mess. Let's go.**

 **We all jump in our rides and head down to the docks. Great way to start the day with some good ol fashioned gun play.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **Today's my first day at my new job and I'm super excited. I put on my nurse uniform,fix my hair,and apply some makeup on and head to the kitchen where I see Ricky making a mess with poptart crumbs all over the place.**

 **Lauren:Ricky why is there a huge mess in here?*raises eyebrow***

 **Ricky:*smiles*Hi mommy! I wanted to make you bweakfast! *holds up plate with a burnt poptart on it***

 **Lauren:*smiles and grabs the plate*Aww thank you my love! But remember to ask me for help next time ok? I don't like you messing with anything in here until you're a big boy.**

 **Ricky:*nods*Ok mommy. *sits down and eats his poptart* Why are you dressed up?**

 **Lauren:Mommy's going to her new job today,remember? *smiles***

 **Ricky:Ohh I going with you?**

 **Lauren:Aw I'm sorry love. I wish I could bring you but I can't *frowns***

 **Ricky:*frowns sadly*But..but where will I go?**

 **Lauren:Well you'll be going to school while I'm at work. You'll be making new friends and get to learn new things *smiles***

 **Ricky:But I don't wanna go! I wanna go with you mommy!**

 **Lauren:*sighs sadly*I know love but it'll only be for awhile. I won't be gone all day and before you know it we'll be back home together *smiles* Now let's go get you ready.**

 **He nods and pouts a little as I go and get him dressed. After that we head out and stand at the bus stop waiting for the bus to arrive. Right now I can't afford a car so this is our only means of transportation. Once it arrives, we get on and head to Ricky's school first. While we're on the bus I noticed a couple of guys get on wearing all purple clothing and a purple rag around their heads and I can tell they're no good. I hope Ricky never gets caught up in stuff like that. As we approach the school,I let Ricky pull down the lever so the bus can stop which he gladly did pulling the string over and over before I had to pull him away. We get off and I walk him over to the school where I see other parents and kids walking up to.**

 **Lauren:Well here we are *smiles***

 **Ricky:*frowns*I wish you didn't have to go to work..*tears up***

 **Lauren:*frowns and picks him up* Aww I know baby but remember what I told you,we'll see each other in a little while. Plus if mommy works,mommy makes money and that means mommy can buy you stuff you like like toys or candy *smiles***

 **Ricky:*smiles big* Toys and candy! Toys and candy!**

 **Lauren:*laughs*I knew that'd win you over. Now I gotta go now but I'll pick you up later when I get off. Be a good boy and make lots of friends ok?*smiles***

 **Ricky:*nods and smiles*Ok mommy. I wuv you!**

 **Lauren:*smiles and kisses his cheek* I "wuv" you too sweetie.**

 **I watch him run over to where a teacher is and he waves back before walking inside. I miss him already but I smile knowing he'll be ok. I catch another bus and head to the hospital. I arrive about 15 minutes later and walk inside the building and head to the front desk where I see a redhead girl talking on the phone.**

 **Girl:*on the phone*Girrl he gave me that good dick last night! I tell you girl black and white dudes got big stuff, but these latin dudes know how to work their burritos if you know what I mean! *laughs***

 **Lauren:Um excuse me..**

 **Girl:*ignoring her*Yass bitch! He was dipping his chip all in my dip! Then he started saying some shit in spanish but I didn't know what he was saying so I said "Taco Bell!Chipotle!Q'Doba!". Shit he ain't never had a bitch like me before in his life. I rode that dick like it was the end of the world! I mean-**

 **Lauren:Excuse me!**

 **Girl:*looks at her then talks back on the phone*Hey girl let me call you back. Someone needs my help. Mhm people are just so rude 't even talk on the phone in peace. Yeah I'll hit you up later. Tell the crew I said what it do? Bye. *looks back up to Lauren* Yes can I help you?*looks her up and down chewing her gum loudly***

 **Lauren:Yeah my name is Lauren Jauregui and today's my first day here *smiles***

 **Girl:Oh true I forgot we got a new person today. My job keeps me busy so I didn't remember.**

 **Lauren:*looks at the food,nail polish,and mini tv all over her front desk* I can tell..**

 **Girl:Mhm. Well I guess I better show you around then. Follow me but hurry up because my stories are coming on and I ain't tryna miss them. *gets up***

 **So she basically gives me a little tour around the hospital,which in reality it wasn't tour because we for some reason she doesn't know her way around here yet she works here..yeah I don't know who hired her but obviously just like her they aren't that smart. We end up at the Emergency side of the hospital (which she had to stop and ask directions on how to get there).**

 **Girl:Ok so now that you know where things are I'm sure you're set.**

 **Lauren:*smiles*Yes thank you.**

 **Girl:*smiles*Anytime girl. By the way if you need anything just let a bitch know. I'm Bella.**

 **Lauren:*smiles*Ok thanks again Bella. Oh do you know-**

 **Bella:Oh snap it's 11! My show boutta start! See ya! *runs back to her desk***

 **I shake my head and clock in and get ready to start my shift.**

 **Toni's POV**

 **We pull up at the ducks parked behind a large truck so no one sees us. From all the chaos going on here I can tell shit's seriously going down. The Vice Lords, Grande Famiglia,and the Drifters are straight duking it out.I pull out my gun and Jack,Maddie,Los,Damien,Jake, and I step out and and hide behind the truck waiting for Damien to give us the sign to go.**

 **Damien:Ok playas. We're about to go out there so everyone make sure their straps are loaded and be on the lookout. On 3 we go. 1..2..3-**

 **Jack:*jumps out from the behind the truck* 3! 3rd Street Saints up in this bitch,motherfuckers! *starts firing at the other gangs***

 **Jake:*rolls eyes*Or we can be like Jack and jump out there like a total dumbass *grabs his gun***

 **We rush out and start spraying at the other gangs. I see Los and Maddie taking out a couple of Vice God's, Damien and Jake are firing back at some Drifters,and Jack..well he's busy handling his own and fucking up everyone who comes up to him so no need to worry about him. I take out a couple of the others as well and make my way over to the side ducking bullets from some V.G's and shoot them back. I see a girl wearing a green dress hiding behind a car and I immediately recognize who it is and I rush quietly behind her and hold my gun up behind her head.**

 **Girl:*turns around*Shit!**

 **Toni:*smirks*Hey there Ariana. Lovely seeing you here. How does a bullet to that pretty little head of yours sound?**

 **Ariana:*frowns* I wouldn't do that if I were you.**

 **Toni:*raises eyebrow*Oh?and why not?**

 **Ariana:*smirks and points behind Toni***

 **I turn behind me and see the one and only Dustin Breeding behind me with his gun pointed at me. I can't stand the asshole.**

 **Toni:Hmph well if it isn't Captain Save-a-hoe.**

 **Dustin:*chuckles*Nice seeing you too Feliciano. Looks like you picked the wrong time to be here *cocks back his gun***

 **Toni:*smirks and cocks her gun as well pointing at him*Looks like I picked the right time to be here so I could fuck you up in front of your hoe.**

 **Dustin:*shakes head and smiles*I'm sure she'd love to see me drop you right now.**

 **Just as I'm about to wipe that stupid smile off his face, we hear the fucking pigs. I look around and see the crew rushing over to me and I Ariana runs to Dustin's side.**

 **Dustin:Ugh great timing. Well catch you on the flip side Toni. *winks and jumps in his hummer with Ariana and drives off***

 **Jake:Yo guys we gotta bounce! The heat is coming.**

 **Jack:*scoffs*I'll take those fuckers out too.**

 **Damien:*glares at him*Boy get your wannabe thug ass in the car. Toni we'll meet you up with you guys later. Don't get caught slipping *gets in his car with Jake and speeds off***

 **We jump in our rides and speed out before the cops show up just in time. At least we managed to take out some of those fuckers but I'm kinda blown I didn't get to "play" with Dustin. Oh well I'll catch him slipping next time. We drive around for awhile until the heat cools down and decide to stop at McRatchet's to get something to eat. We're making Los pay since he and I made a bet to see whoever lost racing up here would have to pay for everyone's food.**

 **Toni:thanks again for the food big bro *smiles eating her burger***

 **Los:*rolls eyes eating his food*Yeah yeah whatever.**

 **Maddie:*smiles*Haha well I think it's sweet that you paid for our food. Jack never pays for my food *looks at Jack who's stuffing his mouth***

 **Jack:Ay I do pay for your stuff *points a fry at her***

 **Maddie:*scoffs*Yeah when it's off the dollar menu.**

 **Jack:*mumbles*Unappreciative like shit..**

 **Toni:*laughs*Well after all that earlier I definitely needed something to eat. At least we got some action today.**

 **Maddie:*nods*Hell yea. But we are mos def going to get some kind of retaliation from them.**

 **Jack:Shit let a nigga try me. I'm ready for whatever *smirks***

 **Los:*laughs/sarcastically* Whoa watch out guys we have a tough guy here.**

 **We all laugh at Jack's frown and continue eating and talking.**

 **Lauren's POV**

 **I just finished my shift. It wasn't that bad except for the fact it seems like people around here seem to think that the hospital is like some vaycay spot or something because we had all kinds of people showing up with injuries ranging from stabbings,gunshots, or assault. I also noticed most the victims seemed to be gang members because they all either had a purple,red,green,or blue bandana or something affiliated with whatever gang they were in on. Must be a huge gang problem around here but thank god I left. I picked up Ricky on the way home and I smiled at how happy he was when he saw me running up to me and telling me about the new friends he made and how he got to play on the playground and found a flower for me,which I tucked in my hair. I really didn't feel like cooking so I decided to stop somewhere where we could eat. We end finding this place called McRatchet's which by the name I can tell it's pretty sketchy but we're hungry so we'll settle here. I walk inside and look at the menu.**

 **Ricky:Oooh mommy can I get a Mighty Ratchet Kid's meal with lots of nuggets and fries and a toy?*smiles big***

 **Lauren:*smiles*Haha ok baby hold on. *goes to order the food***

 **Ricky:*goes to sit down and sees a candy machine and walks over to it***

 **Lauren:*turns back* Ricky? Where are you?**

 **I look around but I don't see him anywhere. I immediately start panicking and look around. Oh god I hope nobody took him..**

 **Toni's POV**

 **I get up to throw away my food when I see this little boy trying to stick his hand up the slot of the candy machine. I laugh and walk over to him.**

 **Toni:Hey there little dude watcha doing?**

 **Ricky:*struggling to reach his hand up further* I'm trying to get the candy but I can't reach it.**

 **Toni:*chuckles*Well it says it takes 25 cents. That's how you get the candy to come out.**

 **Ricky:*looks at the machine and pulls his hand up*Oh...but I don't have 25 cents *frowns looking down sadly***

 **Toni:Aw it's ok little man I got you *smiles and puts a quarter in twisting the nob and candy comes out and she hands it to him*Here you go buddy.**

 **Ricky:*smiles*Oh wow thanks!**

 **I smile and put another quarter in and give him more candy (not a pedo guys) when I notice this young lady walk up us with a worried look on her face.**

 **Lauren:Ricky! *runs over to him and grabs him* What did mommy tell you about running off without permission?!**

 **Ricky:Sorry mommy but I wanted to get some candy and this lady gave me some *smiles pointing at Toni*  
** **Toni:*shrugs and smiles*I saw him struggling to get it so I thought I'd help him out *chuckles***

 **Lauren:Oh..*chuckles*Thank you,that was nice of you. Ricky did you thank the nice young lady?I'm sorry by the way. He likes to just do whatever he likes.**

 **Toni:He did no worries. I was a kid once haha.**

 **Lauren:*laughs* Yeah true..well um thanks again. C'mon Ricky let's go. Have a nice day *smiles at Toni***

 **Ricky:*smiles*Bye candy lady!*leaves with Lauren***

 **I wave goodbye and smile to myself. That kid was so cute and that girl..wow she had the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. Plus that ass was banging! Shame I probably won't see her again but oh well I guess. I see the others waiting for me and we head out.**


	4. Operation Save-A-Ho

**Toni's POV**

 **Damien called us up for an important meeting today. Must have something to do with everything that went down yesterday. Jack,Los,Maddie,Jake,Diggy,and I including the rest of the crew wait patiently as Damien comes out his office and stands on the alter.**

 **Damien:Listen up everyone. Yeah we cleared out the docks yesterday,but do you think that for a minute that's going to stop them from trying to take over the Row? Unless we wipe all these motherfuckers out, they're going to keep coming. And they ain't gunna be happy. Things aren't going to be good until the Vice Gods,The Grande Famiglia,and the Drifters are nothing but a memory. Diggy you got the Grande Famiglia. Ever since they hooked up with the Sicilian's,it's like they own this smart how you move against them. The Grande's have been running their gang for years. There's a reason why they're still around.**

 **Diggy:*nods*Got it boss.**

 **Damien:Los and Jake you got the Vice Gods.**

 **Los:Got it boss.**

 **Jake:*smoking his cigarette*Not a chance.**

 **Damien:Fuck you say?!**

 **Jake:Anyone but them boss.**

 **Damien:What?You scared of going against Justin?**

 **Jack:*steps up*Man fuck that. I'll take Justin out myself.**

 **Damien:Jack it's not that simple.**

 **Jack:Bullets still kill motherfuckers right? Doesn't get much simpler than that.*smirks***

 **Damien:*shakes head and looks at Toni*Keep an eye on your boy playa.**

 **Jack:*frowns*I don't need a fucking babysitter Damien!**

 **Damien:*glares at Jack and his gets more stern* Keep an eye on your boy *looks at Toni who nods***

 **Toni:So who's got the Drifters?**

 **Girl:I do *walks up wearing a black crop top with blue sweatpants***

 **Jack:Becky? The fuck you wearing blue for?**

 **Becky's also a part of the crew. Besides me,she's one of the top female members in the Saints. She's pretty hot even with that gap she has and is mexican like I am.**

 **Damien:I asked Becky to go undercover for me. We don't know much about these fuckers so I needed one of ours to be on the inside.**

 **Jake:Yo I didn't know the Drifters were pimping hoes *chuckles but gets cut off when Becky punches him in the face knocking his cigarette out his mouth causing everyone to laugh***

 **Becky:*looks around*Anyone else got something to say?**

 **Jack:Yeah when you punch don't throw your shoulder out so much.**

 **Becky:*rolls eyes*Shut up Jack.**

 **Jack:*shrugs* Ay I'm just tryna help a sista out.**

 **Damien:Toni I trust you so feel free to choose whoever you want to take out.**

 **Toni:*smiles*I'm down with that.**

 **Maddie:Hey what about me?**

 **Damien:Oh. Well uh don't take this wrong way buuut..it's best if you stay in the sidelines.**

 **Maddie:*frowns* Why?!**

 **Damien:You're still just a foot soldier and plus you have the attention span of a squirrell.**

 **Maddie:*too busy taking a selfie*.Huh? what?**

 **Damien:*shakes head*Exactly my point. Anyways the rest of ya'll make sure that ya'll drop any V.G,G.F, or Drifter you see. It's our time now. Let's get this shit started.**

 **Everyone cheers and leaves as me and the crew come up with a plan on who's going down first.**

 **Jack:So who you going to fuck up first Snow?**

 **Toni:Well I thought about it hard and even though I'd like to tackle down the Grande's and slap Dustin around, I'm gonna switch it up and go after the Vice God's instead. I'd like to see how tough Justin is when he's got a gun shoved in his little boy face.**

 **Diggy:Don't get too cocky dude. Justin may not look it,but he's one tough dude.**

 **Jack:*scoffs* And I don't look like I have a 9 inch dick. Taking those motherfuckers down will be a piece of cake.*phone rings*Hold on let me take this *answers* Ahh Bella. *sarcastic* To what do I owe the fucking pleasure? Huh what? Wait slow down and speak calmer! *pulls phone away from his ear covering his ears*Ok that's not slow that's faster and louder.**

 **Maddie:*snatches the phone*Bella? What's wrong? e*gasps* Oh my god are you ok? Where are you?..uh huh. Ok we'll be right there!..By the way do you want us to pick you up something from Starbucks kuz I'm in the mood to try that new seaweed kelp that-*Jack takes the phone and hangs it up***

 **Toni:What's going on?**

 **Maddie:*frowns*Bella said she's been kidnapped by some Vice God's while she was on her way to work.**

 **Jack:*smiles*God is good.**

 **Maddie:*slaps his arm*Stop! We have to rescue her.**

 **Jack:Hold up now this ain't the 3rd Street "Let's rescue Hoes" Saints. We got other shit we need to worry about.**

 **Maddie:Jack we can't just leave her there!She's my bestfriend! Who knows what they'll do to her..**

 **Toni:As much as I hate to admit it, she's right. Remember Bella is one of us too (unfortunately) and we don't leave a Saint behind no matter what.**

 **Jack:I hate that motto..**

 **Diggy:Well while you guys go and rescue Bella, I'm going to see what The G.F's got going on.**

 **Jake:And I'm going to go see what Damien wants me to do.**

 **Jack:All on Dame's dick like..*smirks***

 **Jake:*narrows eyes flipping Jack off and walks away***

 **Los:Well looks like it's fuck our original plan of finding a way to hit them up *grabs his rifle***

 **Toni:Alright let's roll guys.**

 **We jump in our rides and head out. Operation Save A Hoe is in Commence.**

 **No POV**

 ***on the other side of town***

 **V.G guy:*parks car in front of a warehouse* Man I don't see why I gotta be doing this shit. It was supposed to be my day off man *mumbles and opens his trunk and pulls Bella out* C'mon bitch!**

 **Bella:Ow! Hey careful with the weave nigga I just got this done yesterday *pats head***

 **V.G.G:Bitch shut the fuck up and move! *shoves her inside towards the door***

 **Bella:Ok ok I'm moving damn!..You know all this manhandling is making me feel some type of way if you feel me *winks***

 **V.G:Oh yeah I feel some type of way all right. I feel sick to my stomach with your nasty ass now get in this damn place! *opens the door and shoves her inside***

 **Lauren's POV**

 **Ricky:I can't wait to play with my new friends today!*smiles playing with his action figure toy***

 **Lauren:*smiles*I'm really happy for you baby.**

 **We're on the bus heading over to Ricky's school. He's been telling me all about how he's excited to go back to school,which is good because I thought he'd be a little uncomfortable being around new people since he's always with me.**

 **Ricky:Mommy do you have any candy?**

 **Lauren:Sorry I don't have any and plus it's too early for candy.**

 **Ricky:*pouts*Aww. Oh! maybe I can ask that lady from the other day who gave me some candy to give me some more!*smiles***

 **Lauren:*chuckles*Well I doubt we'll see her again and plus I told you before not to take things from strangers.**

 **Ricky:I know I know but that lady was very nice *smiles and continues playing with his toy***

 **I remember that young lady from the other day when Ricky ran off causing me to go into panic. I was lucky enough he ran into her even though she's a stranger. I also remember her having a lot of tattoos like the victims who came in the emergency room and a purple beanie with an S on it. She probably was a gang banger or something or maybe some wannabe thug. Still it was a nice gesture of her to help him out.**

 **I drop Ricky off at his school and head over to my job. My shift is from 9:30 to 7 but luckily the school has an after school daycare program so I don't have to worry. I step inside the hospital and clock in. I look around to see if that Bella chick is here but I don't see her.**

 **Lauren:Hey Lohanthony do you know where Bella is?**

 **Lohanthony:*applying lip gloss on his lips* Mmm I don't know girl. That bitch shows up late half the time or doesn't show up at all.**

 **Lauren:Oh ok. Well she had told me yesterday that she needed me to bring in some more documents.**

 **L.H:I got you girl let me see *she hands him the papers and he "reads" over it and hands them back* Ok you're good Ms. Lauren Jergi.**

 **Lauren:It's** _ **Jauregui.**_

 **L.H:Ok Jerky. Anyways be prepared for another busy day here. Niggas stay coming in but half the time they never come back out.**

 **Lauren:*chuckles*Yeah that's the hospital for ya. But anyhoo I'm going to go get ready then. See ya later.**

 **I get ready and go check on some patients that have arrived or go over some paperwork. I kinda wish I was home right now sleeping since I rarely ever get sleep due to me having to be alert in case someone tries to break in the apartment but I need the money bad so it is what it is.**

 **Toni's POV**

 **Maddie:*singing along to the radio*** _ **We can bounce like my checks way back in the day! Before I got this paper,before I paid! And all I had was dreams of making it someday! we can bounce like my checks way back in the day!**_

 **Los:*rapping*** _ **Bounce wit it! roll wit it! Shake it like that!**_

 **Maddie:*sings and does the Egyptian*** _ **Shake it like that!**_

 **Los:*rapping*** _ **Girl turn around and make it clap!**_

 **Maddie:*tries to twerk but the seat belt is too tight***

 **Toni:*shakes her head and laughs a little* Yeah no that's enough Ariana for one day.**

 **Jack:Mediocre ass bitch..**

 **Maddie:Um ok I know she's like our rival or whatever but don't do Ari.**

 **Los:Yeah man that song is pretty dope *smiles and shrugs***

 **Toni:*rolls eyes*Yeahh no. Anyways where did Bella say she was being taken?**

 **Maddie:Well she was saying that she couldn't tell because they threw her in the back of the trunk but she says she thinks they're taking her to one of their warehouses they hang out at. She says the car they took her in was a red sedan.**

 **Los:Damn yo that's like the 6th girl this month. This don't sound like something Justin would have ordered.**

 **Jack:It probably was that slut Kendall going behind his back and doing some sneaky shit. but yea leave it to Bella's stupid ass to let herself get kidnapped. She probably didn't even put up a fight and enjoyed it knowing her.**

 **Toni:Yeah well we're going to have to ride around their turf to find this place which means we'll have to be on the low and keep watching over our back.**

 **I drive around the area and about 20 minutes I spot the yellow sedan Bella had told Maddie about. We hop lowkey making sure no one sees us and Jack kicks in the warehouse and a couple of V.G'S rush over our way.**

 **V.G:Ay the fuck ya'll fools doing in-*screams as Jack shoots him falling dead***

 **Jack:*shooting at some V.G's*Ok let's hurry up and find this bitch so we can go back to what was more important.**

 **Toni:*firing back as well*Jack and Maddie you guys handle these guys on the left side. Los and I are going to move up ahead.**

 **They both nod and continue taking out the V.G's while Los and I run up ahead and duck behind some crates as some more of those guys come running out our way and we take them out as well. We get to the end of the warehouse and approach a closed door. I wait 3 seconds before kicking it open and rushing it pointing my gun but the only ones I see in the room are Bella and some other girls who probably are some of the girls who were kidnapped as well. Bella is one of the Saints as well although she really doesn't do anything besides be on her damn phone most of the time or running through every nigga in the crew. But with all the hoeing around she does,we do gather some information on what's going around.**

 **Toni:*smiles*Sup ladies. There's no need to fear,the Saints are-**

 **Bella:*points behind Toni* Look out!**

 **I look behind me and see a V.G standing behind about to shoot but he's stopped when Los shoots him in the head***

 **Los:Remember sis never forget to watch your back *smiles***

 **Toni:*smiles and daps him*Good look bro. *looks back at the girls* You girls ok?**

 **Maddie:*runs over to Bella*Bella!**

 **Bella:*hugs Maddie*You came for me!*smiles***

 **Maddie:*smiles*You know I would never leave my bestie behind.**

 **Jack:I would have..**

 **Bella:*rolls eyes*Whatever lame ass. *sees Los and flips her hair to the side* Hey long tall and handsome. I didn't expect you to come. I haven't heard from you since the other night *winks***

 **Los:*confused*Wait what are you talking about?**

 **Bella:*smiles*You knoooow! That party last week at the church. Remember we had our own little fun in the choir room *bites lip***

 **Los:That was you? Oh god I must have been really fucked up..I'm never drinking again*rubs head***

 **Bella:*frowns***

 **Jack:*laughs*If I were you I'd get myself checked dude.**

 **Bella:*puts finger in his face*Um bitch don't play me. My clit's legit *smiles proudly***

 **Los:*on the phone*Yeah is this the Stilwater health clinic?I need to make an appointment for tomorrow..**

 **Bella:*pouts*Whatever nigga..**

 **Toni:Well now that this is done and over with let's head back out.*tucks her gun behind her back***

 **Random Girl:Um excuse me? What about us? *points to the other girls***

 **Toni:Oh yeah!...ya'll can walk back home I guess. Try not to get kidnapped again *smiles and heads out with the others and hop in her car***

 **Bella:You know all that kidnapping made me thirsty. I can sure go for some Starbucks. *smiles***

 **Maddie:*smiles*Yasss bitch! Toni can we go get some?**

 **Toni:*shrugs* I don't see why not.**

 **Jack:*looks at Toni*Uh dude I thought we were dropping her off.**

 **Bella:Too bad! I invited shut the fuck up my song is on *turns on the radio and "Bounce Like My Checks" plays again and she and Maddie start singing while Jack pretends to shoot himself***

 **No POV**

 **The police show up to the warehouse lining up caution tape signs and investigating the area.**

 **Cop:Damn I wonder who took the poor dumbasses out?*taking pictures of the victims bodies***

 **Cop 2:*scratches head* I don't know. Could've been any of the other gangs like the Drifters,Grande Famiglia,or the Saints.**

 **Cop 1:Mmm I don't know about the last of the two. The Saints aren't that big enough to take all these guys out. We would've at least found one of them lying here as well.**

 **Cop 2:*shrugs*True.**

 **Cop 3:*english accent**walks up to them* Did you guys find anything that could lead to did this?**

 **Cop 1:*shakes head*No sir. We're still looking.**

 **Cop 3:Hmm I see. This is definitely weird.**

 **Cop 2:*spots something on the floor and picks it up*Lt. Simpson, I think I've found something.**

 **Lt. Simpson:Let me see *grabs a purple lip gloss from the cops hands and looks at it* Hmm purple lip gloss...must've been the Saints.**

 **Cop 1:*lets out a laugh*The Saints? That's crazy!**

 **:I have no doubt with this little piece of evidence it was them. They're the only gang around here that flies the color purple. Make sure you guys clear this area out. I'll be heading back to the station *the cops nod and continue cleaning as he heads to his cop cruiser and leaves***

 **Lauren's POV**

 **I just got off awhile ago. Lohanthony wasn't playing when he said it was gunna be a busy day. Apparently there was some crazy gang war and it left one rival gang badly injured and even worse dead. I didn't really expect this place to have such a bad gang problem and now I'm worried about going to certain areas and having to run into any trouble. I swear gangs ruin any place with their violence and stupidity.**

 **I'm had picked up Ricky and we just got off the bus and are walking back to our apartment when this purple Camaro rolls by blasting music all loud and ratchet like and this guy pokes his head out the window checking me out.**

 **Jack:Ay wassup girl?! You fine as hell!**

 **Lauren:*rolls eyes and continues walking***

 **Jack:Ay girl! Ay!*tries to get her attention but she keeps ignoring him* Oh ok I see how it is hoe!Be like that-**

 **Some of the other passengers in the car pull him back in and I can see one of the girls slapping him across the head and they start arguing as the car drives off. Serves him right for being an idiot. I swear men nowadays are such dogs.**

 **Ricky:Mommy what's a hoe?**

 **Lauren:*sighs*It's a bad word that mean people use to degrade women and don't repeat it.**

 **Rickey:Ok..but wait. One time when I was at grandma and grandpa's house and I was helping grandpa in the yard and he said that he had a hoe in his shed. Was he talking about grandma?*confused***

 **Lauren:What? No! Ugh Ricky he was talking about the garden tool not the other thing.**

 **Ricky:But you just said-**

 **Lauren:I know what I said and I told you not to repeat that word because it's an ugly word,understand?**

 **Ricky:Ok mommy! But one day when I'm a big boy I'm going to buy alot of hoes and put them in my front yard so I can fix my garden *smiles***

 **Lauren:*shakes head and chuckles a little as they arrive at their apartment building and head inside***


End file.
